


The Unraveling

by thegrendel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, M/M, Other, Sex Change, Sex Magic, Sorcerers, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 23:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15496662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrendel/pseuds/thegrendel
Summary: Beware of unintended consequences when the sorceror's apprentice overmasters the master,especially when practicing Sex Magick.





	The Unraveling

'Twas such a clever trap. But then, he was such a clever fellow, he  
was. Bumboy he was, humble apprentice to the most renowned sorceror in  
all the Many Lands, and betimes bum boy to him as well. Yet he alone,  
with no assistance whatsoever, had contrived this particularly clever  
deadfall. Master would surely be pleased.

The strands of the web thrummed and vibrated. The trap had made a capture,  
certainly. But, who then had fallen victim?

At the very center of the convoluted spiral of sticky threads, the captive  
slowly writhed, his face contorted in exquisite agony. Hunched over him,  
the slavering spider-daemon delicately probed with extended mandibles,  
fastidiously tasting of the exposed flesh, nibbling at the very soul  
and essence that animated the hopelessly enmeshed body.

Why, it was none other than Hiero, despicable antagonist of the Master.  
Hiero, fugleman and guiding force of the Opposition, that nefarious  
faction striving to overthrow the benign Ruling Order by means foul and  
hideous. Hiero, whom Bumboy would lovingly deliver to the tender mercies  
of Him whom he served.

"Down, Arachne girl. Back off! Such meat is not for the likes of thee  
and me. It is for the Master to eat."

The spider reared up, spit a stream of corrosive venom harmlessly skyward,  
then abruptly scuttled away into the far darkness. Bumboy painstakingly  
unraveled the paralyzed captive from the binding strands and emplaced  
him in a contrivance specially prepared for exactly such a purpose. He  
was just finishing trussing up Hiero when a thunderclap heralded the  
appearance of the Master.

"Indeed am I pleased, much pleased with my sweet little Bumboy. And  
presently will I give a fitting demonstration of my pleasure, but first  
we must deal with that one." The Master indicated the trembling figure  
forced into a kneeling posture in the bondage frame. "Meanwhile, observe  
\-- and learn."

"Ah, my dear Hiero," the Master purred. "What an unexpected pleasure. We  
have so much to talk about. But, preceding that . . .

"Pull down his pantaloons and underdrawers, my dear Bumboy. Yes,  
_all_ the way down. And raise up the rump -- hmm, perhaps just  
a bit higher, and spread apart the thighs. Good fellow. Now step back  
and feast thy eyes."

The Master gloated at the sight of the Antagonist's exposed bare buttocks  
gleaming pale white in the flickering candlelight.

" _Listen and despair, Hiero._ Now commences the Ceremony  
of Interrogation. Despite your utmost attempts at resistance, you  
_will_ presently yield up to me the secrets you bear. _All_  
of them."

The Master slowly unlaced his codpiece, which revealed a monstrously large  
erect organ. "The green stoneware jar upon yonder shelf, Bumboy -- fetch  
it. And quickly! Now, anoint me copiously with the emolument within."

The Master's purple-veined battering ram halted momentarily at the  
threshold of the prisoner's puckered up bum hole, as if in anticipation of  
pleasures to come, only to press forward inexorably, then slowly disappear  
into the darkness within. Hiero shuddered with pain and humiliation as  
the massive column of ravaging flesh forced its way into him.

A sudden violent heave, and the hapless captive was fully skewered on  
the Master's Staff of Power. Faint wails of anguish escaped Hiero's  
throat as the Master lunged savagely forward, withdrew partway, paused  
briefly, only to thrust himself yet again into the distended red-rimmed  
hole between the pitifully shivering buttocks.

Hiero's wits must certainly have been unraveling as the magic robbed  
him of his innermost thoughts and secrets, of the accumulated lore of  
untold generations of wizards. A torrent of unspoken words and images  
wrested from the distant recesses of his skull traversed the path of  
flesh through his sinews and guts and up into the spear furiously fucking  
his fundament. The ritual rape was forcibly draining Hiero of his power,  
ripping away his very mind and gradually and deliberately reducing his  
mentation to the level of a lowly nightsoil drudge. The Master's frenzied  
thrusts and grunts reminded Bumboy of those of a wild boar prodding his  
prey with a long, slimy tusk.

With a triumphant screech of sated lust, the Master collapsed onto the  
bony back of his ravished enemy. The pungent odors of carnal rapture  
mingled with the faint reek of ordure from Hiero's violated bunghole. The  
captured sorceror had been throroughly banged, boffed and buggered,  
and the secrets he bore thoroughly plundered.

"Dispose of this stinking offal. Out with it!"

Bumboy dragged the emaciated body of the once-powerful wizard down the  
long and winding stone stairway into the dank depths of the dungeon. The  
wretch would not likely survive the night, and his lifeless corpse would  
be tossed onto the refuse heap the following morning.

 _What was that?_ A faint whisper? Hiero was mouthing garbled words.

"Tanjira . . . true . . . true name. _Remember!_ It holds power  
. . ."

Tanjira? What in the twenty-three Gehennas could that mean?

 

Later that evening, Bumboy received his reward.

"Come hither."

"Yes, Master."

"Disrobe. Now, prostrate thyself on hands and knees."

"I await your ministrations, Master."

"Thou art a good and faithful servant, verily. And I will therefore gift  
thee with my flesh, though gently, gently -- quite contrary to that which  
Hiero received."

"With deepest gratitude, I humbly thank the Master."

It was indeed somewhat pleasurable receiving those ministrations. The  
Master had magicked his member down to more pleasing proportions, in  
order that its travels within Bumboy's bum caressed and aroused, rather  
than tore and pillaged, as had been the case with hapless Hiero. Bumboy,  
no stranger to such attentions, felt his own lust rising as the tickle  
within him kindled first to a flame, then a raging conflagration. At  
the very moment of his crisis, something impelled him to cry out --  
_what_?

"Tanjira!"

 

The Master shrieked in dismay. And then it began.

A violent cascade of unspoken words, images, sensations, and feelings  
came flooding forth into Bumboy's viscera, coursing upward through his  
veins and sinew and flesh . . . and into his psyche. What? How? It was  
like unto the Ceremony of Interrogation, but somehow inverted, with the  
mind of the Master being ravished and drained and . . .

. . . and Bumboy relived the Master's entire life widdershins from the  
present -- the time of maturity, then the foregone years, the learning  
of all the various arcane wisdoms, and the investiture into wizardry  
and power, and before that. . . . Why, the Master had been . . . had  
been born . . . female. _Female?_

The member buried deep in Bumboy's hind parts shrank, then disappeared  
entirely from within him. Looking back over his shoulder, he saw the  
Master's form _shimmer_ , then slowly melt into . . . into that of a  
_maiden_ , a lovely fair creature of perhaps only eighteen summers.  
A maiden whose visage in some uncanny manner somehow resembled that of  
the Master. And then he _knew_.

Bumboy spoke once more: "Tanjira."

"Why . . . yes. I believe I am she. But, I must humbly beg your pardon,  
for my mind seems dreadfully beclouded. I have no memory of having come  
to this place. And who might you be, kind sir?"

"None other than thy lord, wench, and in truth, a great sorceror of  
the realm, but thou needest fear naught if thou but obey. Address me as  
_Master_."

It was all clear to him now. If Tanjira was the former Master's True  
Name, then its utterance had regressed the Master back to his True  
Form. ( _Born a woman, imagine that!_ ) And if Hiero had sinister  
motives for whispering the fateful secret -- revenge, or perhaps to  
hasten the downfall of the Master -- well then, now Bumboy had the power  
here. But he was no longer Bumboy. He would henceforth style himself  
_Boombai_ , a name that would endure forever and strike fear into the  
hearts of his enemies. ( _The Master is dead, long live the Master._ )  
There remained but one small item of business.

"Come hither, my fair Tanjira. Get thee on hands and knees in the posture  
of submission -- ah, yes, with limbs spread wide. Now, if thou wouldst  
raise up that bountiful bum . . ."

 

The seeker of wisdom clapped shut the musty, leather-bound tome. Tales  
and Selected Spells of Boombai, Greatest of the Mages it was called.

In silence he contemplated:

_Think! My fate, too, could hinge on a single loose thread in_  
_the Tapestry of Life and Deeds. All it would require would be for an_  
_adversary to discover one of my own dark secrets or to stumble upon me in_  
_an unguarded moment while I was engaged in surreptitious vice. Perhaps_  
_my unbridled lust for young, oh, so young maidens might undo me._  
_Or perhaps even . . ._


End file.
